


Fangs

by DragonofFernweh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bottom Roman, Dom Virgil, M/M, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sub Roman, Top Virgil, Vampire!Roman, Werewolf, vampire, werewolf!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-18 09:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18117668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonofFernweh/pseuds/DragonofFernweh
Summary: They aren’t supposed to do this, they aren’t supposed to be together. Perhaps that’s exactly what draws them to each other.





	Fangs

_If nothing matters, we might as well give nothing meaning._

ღ

****Virgil tugged his hoodie lower over his face, though if anyone were nosy enough, they could come close enough to see the way Virgil’s fangs were elongating. The gleam of the moon overhead spilled into Virgil’s veins, leaving him with a pounding hunger that he knew only one person could truly satiate...if only he wasn’t such a pain in the ass to track. Roman never liked to stay in one place for long, while Virgil preferred the comfort of familiarity. The compromise? A meeting place once every full moon. If anyone ever found out, there was a chance they would execute them both. Best case scenario, they forbid Virgil from seeing Roman again; but to Virgil, that was worse than dying.

A branch cracked behind Virgil, bringing the werewolf to a pause. He rolled violet eyes, cutting them to the side, where he caught a flash of white. “I thought you were done sneaking up on me,” Virgil sighed. 

Roman shrugged, teeth shining as he grinned. “Have to keep things exciting somehow.” He watched as Virgil turned, raking his gaze up and down the familiar visage of the werewolf. Virgil looked disheveled, on edge...with the moon hanging fat in the sky, Roman supposed they’d cut it close with their visit. 

“You saying I bore you?” Virgil smirked, drawing Roman’s gaze to his mouth. Roman swallowed, closing his eyes as he shrugged. 

“You could stand to spice things up,” he said. In a split second, Roman heard the slice of something cutting through the wind, right before he found himself shoved backwards against the broad trunk of a tree. Gasping, Roman’s eyes shot open, peering into Virgil’s as the other man leaned inches from Roman’s face. 

“Good enough?” Virgil asked, his voice a rumble that chased a shudder down Roman’s back. Roman licked his lips, not missing the way Virgil’s eyes flicked down to watch. Virgil reached up to grab Roman’s jaw, holding him still to kiss him. Roman moaned into Virgil’s mouth, grasping at his jacket to shove it off his shoulders. Virgil chuckled, breath fanning across Roman’s mouth. “So impatient,” he teased. 

Roman huffed. “Well, if you wouldn’t take forever,” he snapped, nails raking down Virgil’s back. Virgil hissed, grabbing Roman’s waist and whipping him around.

“Keep running your mouth,” Virgil said in warning. He slid his hands down Roman’s hips to the front of his pants, tugging the zipper down. Roman bucked his hips forward, trying to encourage Virgil to touch him. Instead, Virgil skipped over Roman’s cock, running his hands up the muscled expanse of his belly. 

“Virgil!” Roman groaned. For god’s sake, it was supposed to be Virgil driven wild by the moon. But in return, he drove Roman wild, so Roman supposed it was fair. No one else got to him like Virgil; Roman prided himself on control, composure, on being the boss everyone listened to. When he was with Virgil, though, that all went out the castle window. Virgil could do things to Roman no one else could, could give him things he never knew he needed. 

Virgil listened to the way Roman whined in impatience, and decided as much as he enjoyed teasing the spoiled vampire, he was too far gone himself to hold back. He tightened his grip on Roman, and had he been human, he would’ve bruised brilliantly. “Spread your legs more,” Virgil ordered, grinning at the speed with which Roman obeyed. “Such a good little vampire.” 

Roman swallowed back a scathing remark. “Get on with it, wolf.” He wasn’t expecting Virgil’s hand to crack against his ass, and Roman arched with a startled cry. He could feel the stinging marks where Virgil’s nails cut into him. 

“You prepare yourself?” Virgil asked, dropping his pants down his hips.  He grabbed a handful of Roman’s ass and squeezed, admiring the pale flesh. Roman didn’t answer for a moment, but he stiffened. “Answer me,” Virgil said, even if he already knew the answer, he liked making Roman admit it. 

Roman swallowed. “...yes,” he admitted, shivering when he felt Virgil’s tongue against his neck. 

“Good boy.” Virgil spat into his hand and slicked up his cock; it was a crude way to lubricate, but Roman wasn’t human, he wasn’t fragile. And if he were honest, he enjoyed the rough slide. Roman dug his nails into the bark of the tree when Virgil grabbed his hips, rubbing his hot cock between Roman’s cheeks. The head caught against the rim of Roman’s hole, prodding, making Roman groan and push backwards. 

Without warning, Virgil pushed forward, spreading Roman open and sinking inside of him. Roman’s mouth opened, but nothing came out, the air hammered out of his chest as Virgil filled him. Virgil growled, leaning his forehead against Roman’s back and digging his nails into the vampire’s hips. The feral sound made Roman clench, whining as he better felt Virgil’s cock inside him. 

Virgil didn’t wait, he was never the patient type, even when he wasn’t in the throes of the moon. Withdrawing, he slammed his hips forward again, burying his cock inside of Roman and making him scream. This was what Roman craved, this roughness, this  _wildness_ that no one but a wolf could give you. No one but Virgil. 

Virgil’s hips bounced off Roman’s as he fucked the vampire, drinking in every cry, every whine, every time Roman whispered Virgil’s name. He wasn’t even sure Roman knew he was doing it, and Virgil wasn’t going to point it out...he didn’t want it to stop. Opening his mouth, Virgil bit Roman’s shoulder, blood blooming around his fangs. Roman went limp, mouth hanging open as cum spurted from his cock, painting the tree white. 

Virgil didn’t stop, making Roman tremble as he fucked into his shivering body for several moments more, until Roman’s clenching, hot muscles got to him too much to hold back. Virgil didn’t pull out like he usually did, instead spilling inside Roman with a harsh growl. Going still, Virgil stayed inside Roman for a minute, lapping his tongue over the bloody mark he’d left on the vampire’s pale shoulder. 

When he finally did withdraw, Roman was done shuddering, finally calming down. Roman was quiet as he fixed his clothes, subtly reaching up and grazing his fingertips over the new scar left on his skin, a mark he’d touch for days, revering it. The ache left behind was all Roman would have to remember Virgil for a while.

Virgil took off his jacket to drape it around Roman. “Come on.” Although he knew Roman was more than capable of taking care of himself, Virgil never left him alone after mating him. He was too worried of another trying to lay claim on the vampire, the moon brought out plenty of the other kinds. 

Roman blinked, glancing at the jacket as it wrapped around his shoulders. He was silent for a moment before smiling coyly. “Sap.” 

“Watch it.”


End file.
